


The Reckless, The Damned and Everything Else

by LetsKoKoStop



Category: EXO (Band), Golden Child (Korea Band), NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action, Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst and Romance, Enemies to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Gangs, Gangsters, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Multi, Multi - Freeform, Romance, Strippers & Strip Clubs, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26221192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetsKoKoStop/pseuds/LetsKoKoStop
Summary: Growing up in a world where guns were as normal as having a morning coffee and business meetings weren't limited to just rooms. The eldest three of the SKZ Mafia were soon to be in charge of running a global crime syndicate, something they weren't foreign to but plans change, people change and things go askew. Especially when two people from total opposite worlds meet but there's more to this than meets the eye.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	The Reckless, The Damned and Everything Else

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Mafia AU, depictions of violence, gangs, drugs/alcohol, cigarettes. If anything else comes up I shall list it at the beginning of the chapter with a warning! 
> 
> Go easy on me, I'm new to this *Puppy eyes* but I hope you all enjoy the read! And I apologise in advance for any mistakes! I'll correct them, I'm just sleep deprived! <3 <3 <3

"It seems as though business is taking its time so Father wont be returning from China any time soon but this doesn't mean you get to run around the city doing what you want-" running a hand through his luscious locks the broad shoulders tensed up and his jaw seemed to have clenched too as the sight greeting him was not one he expected not when he was deadly serious. The youngest sprawled on the leather sofa without a care in the world blinked at him, "You brat, are you listening Hyunjin?" He calmly called out. 

Smirking he could sense his patience running low, enjoying the sight of his vein slowly starting to show as his elder brother glared at him bringing him a certain feeling of satisfaction. However even he knew his limits, whilst he was a rebellious young adult he had no intentions of crossing the line tonight, at least not with Minho. 

"Of course I'm listening...just going through one ear and out the other" He giggled earning himself a threatening set of eyes to which he tried his best to ignore.

"Hyunjin, I'm being serious, you cannot continue acting fifteen" Minho trailed off, arm resting atop the fireplace, shadows from the slow fire burning illuminating his deadly presence, "It's time you grow up, you wont always get what you want" 

"Oh but I can and I will" He retorted just as fast, eyes gleaming in the dimly lit room. 

Minho mentally sighed as he turned back to face the fire knowing the younger had nothing but jokes and idiocy to spew. Quite frankly he had no idea why he had called upon the younger to talk to as a small part of him knew nothing would get through to the twenty year old thriving off adrenaline and knives. He had hoped his words would stick or at least somewhat but looking at Hyunjin skilfully switch the butterfly knife between fingers with a small smile playing at his lips it proved to be false. He had no qualms about the younger, spoiled was one word to describe him amongst many others he refrained from using for his own sake but had it not been for his lethal usage of his knifes Minho was sure he would have been in a ditch by now all because of the way he ran his mouth.

"Is that all brother dear? I have places to be" He cocked his head and pouted his lips coating the rosy colour in saliva.

"I trust you and Jeongin are up to no good again..." Muttering more to himself he watched the younger stretch his rather slim body and straighten his beige suit, sheathing away the knife and skipping towards the office door. 

"Ah well you know just the usual! Oh and Changbin said he has something to discuss with you." Calling out over his shoulder he quickly made his escape letting the door close with a soft click. 

Wondering exactly what Hyunjin and Jeongin were going to get up to had him shaking his head, whether he was going to see the remnants of such activities on the morning news or if his door was going to be knocked upon at three am by the sons of the neighbouring Mafias too high to know how many syllables their names had. None of which was what he wanted not right now but he let it be, too occupied with the thoughts of what affairs Changbin was coming to him with.

Grabbing his glass of scotch he watched the seconds go by before finding purchase in his chair, sinking into the leather and with a few gulps he found comfort in the slow burn of the alcoholic drink hitting the back of his throat, washing away the many stresses of life. He liked to think it did just that however with a very high tolerance to alcohol it had no effect on the eldest leader. Which lead him to pour another glass but his time spent alone, basking in his own silence with only the sound of the wind howling outside was not long lived, not when Changbin walked in and made himself home in his very office. 

"Brother, I see the drinks are out" He perked, grabbing the bottle and taking a swig of it. "Now that is some quality scotch" 

"Shipped from America and guess who by" Minho asked tracing his finger around the circumference of the glass. 

"I know exactly who you're talking about which is why I'm here" Leaning forward in the armchair perched besides the mahogany desk he clasped his hands and licked his lips. 

"Go on..." 

"The shipment of the AR-15s just landed in the east dock which as you know is under the Chinese Group, ready to move, but he wants a meeting with us first hence the bottle of scotch, one could call it a little... gift" 

Changbin watched his brother intently for any reactions, both were alike in such cases, features set in stone with no sight of emotion, something the eldest three learned to perfect from a young age but scanning his face he managed to catch the slight glimmer of confusion in eyes before morphing into something else.

"Hmm and why would he do such a thing? Father is in China for this very reason, for him to fly out just for a meeting is hardly believable" Scoffing at the thought he crossed his legs and faced his brother.

"My thoughts exactly, there is some talk of a party, daring for someone who's banned from the country but he's doing it or at least his sidemen say so" 

"Let him know the sooner the better, I don't plan on having my guns at the dock for more than a week" He deadpanned. 

"Okay boss man" He confirmed, knowing it was his time to leave. 

"Changbin? Where's Chan, he's not picking up my calls" 

Changbin stopped in his tracks and fished his phone out from the inside of his blazer, realising he too had yet to hear from him. "He did mention he was spending the day checking the books for most of the clubs we own, my guess he's having a drink or two in one."

Hours passed and the darkness of the night settled in along with one or five glasses of scotch but he had decided to call upon his driver and seek out his brother. No longer in his black formal wear, his body adorned a navy blue suit with jewellery much too expensive for the average person to afford, the diamonds catching the light whilst he brushed back his jet black hair and made his way down the foyer of their luxury home. Designer shoes echoing their click and allowing the doorman to open not only the large oak doors but also the door of the sleek black Maserati he hopped in, thankful for the slight breeze of the air conditioning.

It wasn't long before the gates opened and they drove away from the lingering men and the bright lights of their home, leading onto a road surrounded by nothing but darkness and the faint sight of trees. He felt a sense of peace whenever he was on this path of nothingness. Often mistaken for a road leading to nothing but a village he quite liked the scenery even if he could barely make it out in the darkness, it was the only time he truly felt like he could breathe. But of course time was not on his side so he asked the driver to hurry as much as his morals could allow and lead them into the city.   
Which wasn't too far off as he could make out the lights of the city but too engrossed in his thoughts he didn't realise exactly how fast they were driving. Already seeing the hustle and bustle of passerby's, he was well within the heart of the city, taxis honking, teens stumbling over nothing laughing and enjoying the summers air, food vendors enticing those walking past, Minho watched it all go by.  
Living in such a secluded area of the country he often found himself enjoying the view before him, it was the sense of normality he liked, lives being lived and people being so carefree in the very city he and his brothers owned. If only they knew...

The car came to a halt and his door was opened, heavily built guards decked in all black awaited his arrival at the front door. Stepping out he admired the different hues of purple and red highlighting the vibe of the gentlemen's club captivating anyone who dared look, the tall building covered in black glass screamed luxury to those even allowed to lay eyes upon the property. And with a short exhale he walked through and the guards followed suit. 

Buttoning his blazer and walking down the somewhat dark hallway he made his way to an open space of black and purple, a balcony looking down at the beautiful chaos below. The night was just starting, men of all kinds of nature watching the spectacle of the males and females on their platforms flaunting what they had, drinks being ordered and hushed tones most likely discussing what the government deemed illegal. 

"Evening Boss" A rather short male said, bowing forward in respect, eyelids avoiding those above him.

Minho glanced at him and then back below. It was no rumour as to why people feared SKZ and more importantly Minho, the man was feared, every step taken along the marble floors shook a core piece of those surrounding him. Eyes were cast down making the floor a place of comfort, backs bent forward at a ninety degree angle to show their utmost respect for the man as he passed by. He knew his very presence was deathly he also knew the things said however he paid no attention to such idle talk.

"Evening. I take it you've been keeping things in order around here" Minho asked, an implication he hoped the set of eyes before him catched onto. 

"Of course sir, the files of last quarter are in your office" 

"Great. Lets get going then shall we?" 

~/~/~ 

"Felix oh my gosh, how many times do I have to tell you I'm okay, you don't have to lend me anything" Jisung exasperated, evading his best friend and his rather convincing ways of talking him into taking money from him was beginning to get tiring. Although eternally grateful he felt terrible even having such a conversation with someone he considered a brother. 

"Hannie c'mon...it's only a small amount, just enough for you to get back onto your feet without...yknow... actually being on your feet every single day" He replied, trying to get his best friend of twelve years to face him. 

Putting down the glasses he was polishing on the glass bar top he locked eyes with Felix. 

"I'll take the money when you tell me who you're dating-" 

"You know I can't do that Hannie!" Felix cut in biting his lip, with eyes almost resembling that of a puppy he began to plead for him to drop that particular topic of conversation.

"Well then I can't take the money, sorry my sweet but we're playing dirty now" Jisung winked at the male behind the bar, hands up motioning surrender he focused on grabbing the bottles of expensive liquid, none he liked the taste of too much and began working on his infamous mixture of cocktails. Pouring the concoction into glasses he knew came from sources which took no less than hundreds of dollars.

He scoffed. Not at the glasses he was wiping clean or the drinks he just poured but more of the fact that he had to put his morals aside to work in such a luxurious place. Always having a sense of immense hatred towards the rich he was surrounded by nothing by such men for almost every single night. Felix had landed him the job enticing him with the reality that he would be getting paid more than the average worker, which in actuality was true however the fairy like male left out small details by his own definition.   
He was appreciative and thanked him whenever he could but the endless stares and the degrading compliments made him want to hurl during peak times and even had him contemplating quitting.  
He'd come to the conclusion he was only hired due to his good looks, his bar skills now improved but six months ago were that of a rookie, It brought in good money though so he couldn't complain however he could definitely glare at the men as soon as they turned their backs on him. 

"Now that's just not fair, it's not even important!" Felix interjected, voice higher than his usual tone, something he only did in defence.

"It is when you've been dating for nearly five months! What is he? A gangster?" Jisung asked in a mocking manner, eyes rolling to the back of his head because in all honesty Felix had a knack for such things, it seemed as though danger found the blonde haired male and not the other way round. 

"Hannie enough with the bullshit, I know what you're trying to do and it's not working, I'll just send you the money without your consent" His attitude nonchalant and pitch trying to convince himself he was doing the right thing and not one which would tarnish their friendship. 

"Felix if you do that I'll hunt whoever you're dating down" 

He threatened, picking up the tray of drinks and walking into the open space with his back towards the very room he was making his way into. Playfully flirting with Felix he should have seen the disaster coming when his demeanour changed and Felix mouthed at him with words he could barely see in the soft chandelier lit room, but it was much too late as he turned around and walked face first- more so, drinks first into a chest he knew was solid from years of working out. 

He gasped in horror at the sight before him hands coming to his mouth to mask the O shape his lips formed, not only was he soaked but as was the tall male standing with a look one would hope they never received and if they did, it was right before death took them. Eyes scattered to the floor where the glasses were in shards and mint leaves matted to the marble, he began to splutter his apology.

"I am so sorry! Oh my gosh! Are you-" 

"Say another word and you will regret it" He said through gritted teeth, jaw clenched trying his utmost best to remain calm. He motioned those around him with a flick of the hand to not haul the boy out the building and instead tend to his needs. 

Jisung snapped his lips shut, hands still up to cover his mouth now only partly in horror, the other half was admiring how deadly gorgeous he looked albeit a little soaked but he had never seen such a man with an aura or jawline like the one before him. 

"Come with me." He deadpanned. 

He followed with hesitation but picked up his speed, two steps behind the taller gent he realised he was in a part of the building he had no idea even existed only then did it hit him he was walking with someone of a higher status. Slightly intimidated by the silence another run in was in place had he not noticed the other had come to a halt before a sturdy looking black door. 

"Get in and change, I want you out and behind the bar in five minutes." 

Not sure if he was allowed to break his silence he went along with a nod and stepped into the dark room which soon lit up and showed the endless piles of work attire neatly stacked upon the shelves. Hesitantly he walked further in trying to find his size and quickly changed. The elder males voice ringing in his ears scared of what was to come if he didn't obey quick enough. 

Dressing as fast as he could he quickly made his way out and back into the open plan where the bar was. Felix no longer there he also noticed the mess had been cleaned up, which left him to brood in his low mood behind the bar. Until a small envelope was slammed before him. 

Confused as to what it could be he straightened his posture and cleared his throat, elbows no longer supporting his chin he ripped open the small envelope and was dumbfounded at what he was reading. Jaw falling open for the second time that night.

Anger seethed through his veins as he stared at the piece of paper he wished he could turn into flames and disintegrate. Struggling to cope with the idea he had to pay a preposterous amount for a mistake he almost growled and cursed right then and there.  
To be able to wear this amount of money was absurd to the struggling young male, barely an adult himself he worked day and night to be able to make even half of that. And for a man to be walking around in a suit designed just for his body type on a normal night was something much too foreign for him.

Stuffing the now crumpled paper into his work trousers he saw Felix come from the shadows and back into the soft light, he ignored his best friend calling after him and stormed off behind the bar. 

Accessible only for those with authority he deemed himself fit enough and pushed through all the necessary doors to find one at the end of the narrow hallway. Seeing red and kicking open the door he made quite the entrance.

"You crazy bastard, four thousand dollars on a suit?! It was an accident I-" He spoke rapidly, eyes shut tight, chest heaving, too angry to comprehend he had in fact just walked in on meeting with men he never wished to come in contact with.

Realising much too late after a cracking open his eyes, he swallowed the saliva building up in his mouth with much difficulty and immediately noticed the briefcases of various guns and a few sets laying atop the glass table, as if they were to be inspected. Eyes widening at the horror before him he mentally cursed himself and his lack of self control. Hoping he could turn on his feet and walk back out was a thought that vanished just as quick as it came when his eyes locked with the very man demanding he pay a fee of four thousand dollars. 

Fear ran through his body as he felt the eyes of a few men watching him with intent, surveying said men covered in black ink and guns holstered at the thigh he had a feeling today would be his last day breathing. 

"Wow, got yourself a feisty boy toy haven't you Lee Know"

A blonde male snickered as he cocked his head and viewed a gun which lay on the table.

His previous feelings of anger rushed back as he screeched at what he was hearing.

"Boy toy?! Excuse me?! I would rather fuck a dead-" 

"Wow, quite the temper too, I like him Lee Know where have you been hiding him?" He laughed. The sound of metal clanking on the glass resonated within the now silent room. "Better yet, you can bring him to the party tomorrow night!" 

He gulped. 


End file.
